


L'Incube aux Mille Mains

by Hetianne



Category: Merry Gentry - Laurell K Hamilton
Genre: F/M, Horror, Non-Consensual Violence, Psychological Horror, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Tentacle Rape, Violence, Violent Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10166120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetianne/pseuds/Hetianne
Summary: Merry refuse de sacrifier Sholto pour ranimer la magie des Sluaghs. Pour qu'ils conservent leur essence de Cauchemar, le Roi des Sluaghs va devoir prendre des mesures... radicales.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte décris un viol sadique. Ne lisez surtout pas si vous êtes mineurs ou sensibles.

— Ils me haïront pour l'avoir fait, dit-il, les yeux fixés sur moi. Mais quel autre choix y a-t-il? Je ne ferai pas couler ton sang, pas même pour ramener la vie à tous ceux de mon royaume.

 

Lentement, il ramassa le couteau d'os et me le tendis.

 

« Tu ramèneras la lance et le couteau aux miens. »

 

Je me refusais à égorger Sholto. Je jetait le couteau sacrificiel au sol et m’éloignais. Il devait y avoir un autre moyen.

 

« C'est hors de question, Sholto, je refuse de faire ça. Il y a forcement une autre solution.

\- On a pas le choix Merry. Il en va du sort des Sluagh.

\- Je ne te tuerais pas pour ça ! Et ils ont besoin de toi ! Tu es leur roi !

\- Justement ! Tu connais le pouvoir du sacrifice d'un roi ! »

 

Il m'attrapa par l'épaule, me forçant à me retourner. Là, il me mis le couteau entre les mains.

 

« Merry. Les Sidhes perdront leur magie et deviendront des humains. Mais les Sluaghs _sont_ la magie. S'il n'y en a plus, ils mourrons tous.

\- Il y a toujours le sexe !

\- Merry... Si tu enlève la peur, les ténèbres et la mort à un Sluagh, que lui reste-il ? »

 

J'allais l'expliquer à Sholto quand celui ci... M'éventra. Avec le couteau que je tenait toujours. Il avait saisis ma main et avait enfoncé le couteau dans mon ventre.

 

« Je ne contaminerais pas mon royaume avec de la magie Seelie, Merry. »

 

D'un geste souple, il m’éventra proprement. Enfin, proprement... Ce fut propre deux secondes, avant que le péritoine ne se rompe et que mes intestins chutent au sol dans un bruit mouillé. Abasourdie, je me laissait tomber au sol. J’étais certes une adepte de la douleur, mais là... du coin de l’œil, Je vis Sholto brandir le couteau. Sauvagement, il hurla une chose qui n'aurait jamais du sortir d'une gorge aussi... Humaine.

 

Puis un eu un geste rapide vers son propre abdomen mutilé. Un bruit mouillé plus tard, ses intestins tombèrent sur les miens. Super. On allait tous les deux mourir de choc septique et hémorragie. J'aurais su, je l'aurait buté, comme il me le demandais...

 

Oh mon ventre... Ce que ça faisait mal. Je pensais pas qu'un éventrement faisait mal a ce point. Et la douleur commencait à me faire halluciner, parce que je sentait une chaleur irradier de mes organes au sol. Je me sentait partir, pâlir sous l'effet de la perte de sang ? Tandis que bizarrement, Sholto, qui était jusque là pale a cause de sa mutilation, reprenais des couleurs. M'enfin les Feys et la logique...

 

Une blessure au ventre. Putain de sadique. J'allais mettre des heures à mourir. J'allais le supplier, tant qu'a faire, de faire ça proprement et de m’égorger, quand je le vit se relever Son abdomen n'était plus... Il était désormais intact. Comme si les machinations de la cours Seelie n'avaient jamais aboutis. Et qu'ils ne s'était jamais ouvert le ventre.

 

Je portait la main à ma blessure. Et là ou nos intestins auraient du être en train de s’emmêler. Mais rien. Je tâtait mon abdomen. Il était intact. Douloureux, mais intact.

 

Sholto découvrait doucement le miracle qui s'était opéré sur lui. Il découvrait sans doutes à quel point il aimait cette partie de lui même, après l'avoir perdu pendant un temps. Au delà de sa régénération, il scintillait littéralement de pouvoir. Puis il se tourna vers moi.

 

« Tu ramène en effet la magie dans la Féerie. Je devrais te tuer pour ressusciter mon peuple. Mais Andais nous tuerais. J'ai une autre idée. Le sexe est en effet puissant... »

 

Son expression froide me fit craindre le pire. Je tentait de m’éloigner de lui, mais il attrapa mon bras avant que je n'ai eu le temps de me relever. Il me souleva comme un ballot de paille et me plaqua contre un gros rocher, le ventre sur la roche, les bras en clé derrière mon dos, fermement retenus. D'un geste rapide, il trancha ma ceinture. Un peu sonnée par le choc contre le rocher, je me laissait faire, ne comprenant pas encore ou il voulait en venir ?

 

« Et Il y a des moyens de le rendre Unseelie »

 

Percutant enfin, je tentait de me libérer, mais instantanément, je sentit le tranchant du couteau d'os sous ma gorge. Le temps d'une pensée, je me dis que s'il devait me tenir les bras et me tenir le couteau sous la gorge, il n'irait pas loin, mais... Mais bien sur, il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

 

Ses tentacules de forces arrachèrent ce qui restait de mes vêtements. Heureusement qu'il avait coupé la ceinture, ou cela aurait été très douloureux. J’aurais néanmoins probablement plusieurs marques. Si j'en rechapait vraiment. Je n'arrivais pas a en être sure. Je pouvais imaginer coucher avec Sholto, Seigneur de l’insaisissable, qui m'effrayait, mais qui était soumis dans la chambre a coucher

. Mais c'était là Sholto, Roi des Sluaghs.

 

Le suspense ne dura pas beaucoup plus longtemps. Je sentis ses tentacules de force écarter mes cuisses contre ma volonté et quelque chose de trop court pour être autre chose que son pénis s’enfonça brutalement dans mon cul. Je hurlais de douleur sous la violente pénétration avant de me taire en sentant le couteau mordre ma gorge.

 

« Ta gueule Merry. Ta gueule ou je t 'égorge, cette fois. »

 

Alors que quelques minutes plus tôt j’étais prete à le supplier de m'achever, soudain, je n'avait qu'une pensée. Je ne voulais pas mourir. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me tue, ici, maintenant. J'allais m'accrocher à ce désir de vie pour pervertir sa magie Unseelie adorée.

 

De solides faisceaux de manipulateurs s’accrochèrent à mes cuisses et à mes poignets, me ligotant efficacement, puis Sholto commença de brutaux va et viens dans mon anus. Je me forçais à apprendre le rythme, histoire de diminuer la douleur quand un des deux tentacules de force pénétra sans plus de douceur mon vagin, butant douloureusement sur mon col de l’utérus.

 

J’étais néanmoins décidée à m'accrocher, à tenir, à garder haute la flamme de ma volonté de vivre.

 

A peine consciente de ce qui n'était pas la douleur horrible des deux turgescences qui me labouraient le bassin, je faillit ne pas me rendre compte du fait que Sholto m'avait soulevée du rocher.

 

Soudain, une vive douleur explosa dans ma cuisse. Le couteau. Il m'avait planté le couteau sacrificiel dans la cuisse. Je hurlais de nouveau de douleur, mais mon cris dépassa a peine mes lèvres. Il y fut renfoncé par le tentacule de force qui en profita pour s'enfoncer dans ma gorge.

 

Je pouvait a peine respirer. Seulement à intervalles irréguliers quand le tentacule se dégageait a peine assez pour que je prenne une goulée d’oxygène, puis il retournait se bourrer au font de ma gorge.

 

Pendant ce temps, Sholto, sans cesser de me besogner entrepris de me lacérer le dos, sans doutes avec le même couteau, mais j’étais désormais incapable de bouger la tête pour regarder, a cause du tentacule dans ma gorge.

 

Il continua encore, encore et encore. Finalement, je m'avouait vaincue. Mon esprit s’éteint, usé par l'asphixie, laissant a peine une présence automatique pour respirer le mieux possible. Je cessais de lutter, indifférente. J'aime la douleur, mais au bout d'un moment, elle détruit tout. L'envie de revanche, de compétition, même l'envie de vivre...

 

C'est ce moment là, quand j’étais privée de volontés, que Sholto choisis pour diminuer un chouia sa brutalité. Mon corps, ce traître, accueillit ce répit avec bonheur. Aussi, quand ses manipulateurs commencèrent à stimuler mes zones érogène, il s'empressa de réagir. Ce qui restait de mon être, brimé, enfermé tout au fond de mon esprit dut regarder Sholto jouer avec mon corps pour atteindre son rêve de toujours. J'aurais volontiers partagé un orgasme avec lui. Mais il l'arracha lui même à mon corps supplié, à ma plus grand humiliation. Nos corps scintillèrent et une explosion de lumière engloutis le monde.

 

Quand elle se dégagea, nous étions dans une petit clairière, au milieu de bois sombre, inquiétants, mais diablement pleins de vie et de magie. De grandes ailes de volant de la nuit se déployèrent dans le dos de Sholto et il décolla, moi toujours accrochée à lui.

 

Quelques secondes plus tard, il me balança sans même ralentir dans les bras de Doyle mon corps lacéré et sanglant.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tout ça est partit de la constatation qu'il est quand même dommage d'avoir un personnage à tentacule et de pas tomber dans le porno à tentacule. Mais... J'avais pas prévu que ça tourne aussi mal... Désolée...


End file.
